Total Drama Pahkitew Island contestant Biographies
Contestants Amy Beardo What’s your best quality? My ability to produce 547 different sounds! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) I love all kinds of music! Funky purple! Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension! Pringles chips! My favorite flavor is BBQ! Describe your craziest dream. That I was sitting on a front row seat at Comic Con! Best memory from childhood? When my parents bought me a new laptop! That's how I learned to make sound effects! Most embarrassing moment at school? I was practicing my lady scream sound and the whole school heard me! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at the DVD rental store! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm joining a band! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Sammy! We would eat her favorite food-salad-at a restaurant! I miss Sammy..... It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would perform with my band and Sammy at the park! Dave Dawn What’s your best quality? My ability to read people's auras and predict the future by reading tea leaves! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) Classical music! Silver! Tinker Bell! Salad! Describe your craziest dream. I got accepted at Meditating College! Best memory from childhood? When I read my sister's aura! I didn't know she loved me that much! Most embarrassing moment at school? I never got embarassed. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked for a fortune teller close to my house! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm opening my own fortune telling store! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? No one. I never liked a boy. I prefer being alone or with animals! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would try to prevent the world from ending! Ella Scarlett What's your Name?: My name is Scarlett, which is derived from a girl who sells cloth, I however have such high expectations for myself and spit upon that meaning and plan to change it, when I am wealthy enough. What are your hobbies? Unless your blind, by looking at me, you might think you know, of course, I am not revealing my actual hobbies. What music do you like? Anything that invigorates myself, and no, I will not dumb the word down, I will, however lend you a dictionary. Food? What's your favorite? Chocolate cake. Ice Cream, Fruit. You know, the healthy stuff, with some sugary things mixed in there. What's your favorite color? Red, it reminds me of blood, what? I want to have a nose-bleed, many boasted about it, still do in fact. Black, goes with everything, and orange, because, have you seen my hair? Or just not... Best Moment? When I stopped my brother's misery, you wanna how? not possible, ask him. If you find him. He should still be around, I hope. Worst Moment?' Really? Why would I tell you this? Hmm, might as well, it was when, I got in trouble...for something I didn't do. I then cried, broke things, and was confined to my room, I sneaked out, when I sneaked back in, I 'accidentally' locked my brother in my room. He was less intelligent than me, and older. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island